Duel
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Remus Lupin is pissed at Professor Black. How dare Professor Black say he's 'capable' of holding his own at a duel? Remus is way more than capable, and he's about to show it. By challenging Professor Black to a duel, of course. Professor!Sirius and Professor!James


**Written For:**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition**

 **Greek Mytholo _gy_ Mega Challenge: Selene: Write about something that happened in the night.**

 **Drabble Club: prompt:"So. . . oops?"**

 **Marauder Era Challenge**

 **Word count: 1, 364**

* * *

 _ **Duel**_

* * *

"I challenge you to a duel!" Remus said, narrowing his eyes at the professor.

"Look, Lupin, I'm sure you're capable of holding your own in a battle, but do you really think a duel is necessary?" Professor Sirius Black asked. His class was going so well, too.

"Of course it is," Remus said, averting his eyes stubbornly. "I'm more than 'capable' of winning. I see no reason for you not to accept unless you're scared, that is."

"Scared? Lupin, I'll have you know I'm 23, and definitely not scared of a 17 year old," Sirius said, raising a brow.

"We'll see about that," Remus glared, walking briskly away with Lily Evans by his side. Remus fumed away ranting about the Professor all the way to the Gryffindor common room. "Can you believe him? As if I can't duel being a seventh year! The nerve of the Professor Black!"

"Remus," Lily advised cautiously, "I'm sure he meant nothing."

"I don't know if that's exactly what he meant but…" Remus admitted guilty.

"I know, Remus. He's a Black, his family isn't exactly known for being the most welcoming," Lily said, smiling softly at Remus' antic.

"I don't know what got over me," Remus bashfully said. "I just got really irritated for a second when he said that."

"You know," Lily smirked, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't the words that got you irritated but him."

Remus stared blankly at Lily.

"Remus, face it. You like Professor Sirius Black," Lily stated, her arms crossed.

Remus blushed almost instantaneously. "No, I don't! Lily, why do you even say that!"

"Remus," LIly said sympathetically putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's obvious."

"I-uh, it's not like that," Remus insisted.

"Well, at least to me."

"I don't know where you even got that idea," Remus responded, shaking his head in denial.

"Please! Every single time we go to the Great Hall you eyes always seem to follow him around, not to mention you're always so attentive in his class."

"I'm always attentive in class," Remus pointed out.

"Especially in his class!" Lily said, grinning wide.

Remus shook his head in dismay. How could he be in love with Professor Black? Sure, the man wasn't much older than them just by a few years, but surely he wasn't attracted to an older man. Even if Sirius had nice, long silky hair, and a toned muscular chest. Remus blushed as he realized his own thoughts. This wasn't good at all. He just challenged him to a duel!

"I'm still sending the duel letter, you know," Remus reminded Lily.

"I know."

* * *

"James! You can't believe what happened to me!" Sirius said storming into the teacher's quarters.

James Potter looked up from the desk he was sitting on. "What is it now Sirius?"

"Lupin challenged me!" SirIus said exasperatedly.

"Remus? Really?" James asked, scratching his head in thought. "I never pegged him for that type."

"What type?" Sirius demanded, crossing his arms in accusatory fashion.

James snickered seeing Sirius' intense face. He figured it was time for some fun. "The type to challenge a teacher to a duel to impress a girl."

"What do you mean impress a girl?" Sirius asked, walking a lot closer to James. "No one was even there besides Evans."

"Exactly my point."

"Evans!?" cried Sirius startled. "You're mad! Lupin will never go for Evans!"

"Really?" James asked leaning closer. He looked right and left before whispering. "Remus and Lily seemed quite cozy to me when they were patrolling last night."

"No," sputtered out Sirius.

"How can you be so sure?" James asked leaning backwards in his chair.

"Because he's like me!" Sirius said. "I've, ah, watched him."

"What?"

Sirius averted his eyes. "I was interested, of course."

"You're a teacher!" James reminded him.

"So . . . oops? What's your excuse? Does the name Lily Evans ring a bell?" Sirius fired back.

"Lily is a whole other thing," James defended.

Sirius was prepared to retort they weren't when the peck of an owl interrupted him. Their gazes turned to the window. Sirius practically ran James over as he reached for the letter. He quickly fed the owl and opened it. It was actually more of a note.

This is what it said:

Professor Black,

Your presence is requested at 12:30 a.m in the Trophy Room. Don't be late. Don't get caught. Bring your second man or woman.

Remus Lupin

Sirius flipped the note over seeing if anything else was written on it, but scribbled on the back was Arithmancy problems if the word diameter had anything to do with it. "He actually sent me a note! With instructions!" Sirius waved the letter around in the air.

"You must have done something to piss off Remus," James grumbled as he got up from the floor.

"I've done nothing wrong," Sirius huffed. "You'll be coming, of course."

"What? Why?" James said, straightening his glasses. "I don't want to participate. Besides, I know Remus is very good with his wand."

Sirius' eyes widened at James statement. "What? How could you possible know that?"

"He's one of the best in my class, Sirius," James explained. "Of course, I've spent time talking with Remus after class."

"He doesn't spend time with me after class," Sirius whined.

"Well, maybe Remus likes me be-"

In an instant, Sirius lunged at James toppling them over breaking a lamp in the process. He wrestled with James a few moments before getting him a tight headlock. James mumbled some unintelligible words at him that sounded eerily like 'bloody poof'. Squeezing his arm, he leaned over. "What did you say?"

"You're strangling me, Sirius," James managed to get out.

"What did you say?"

"Remus bloody loves you! Happy now?" James yelled as he managed to threw Sirius' arm off him.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, lifting himself off the floor. "Did he tell you that?"

"You're always Sirius," James dryly commented. "No, he talks about you a lot, you know."

"He does?" Sirius asked, his breath getting caught up in his throat.

"Yes," James admitted. "Now, can you stop worrying so much?"

"Fine, Prongs."

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore," James said, frowning at Sirius.

"Well, I thought you were going to tell me about Lupin," Sirius retorted. "Besides, I like the nickname."

"It happened once, and you're never going to let it go, are you?" James said sighing. "Hey, why do you call Remus, Lupin?"

Sirius blushed, "I'm not going to call him um, by his first name unless he wants me to."

"You're such a poof!"

"Shut up, Prongs!"

* * *

"Do you think he'll show?" Remus asked nervously. Lily and him were hiding in the shadows of the Trophy Room being careful not to be seen.

"Yes," Lily answered, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, good."

"Lupin?" asked a voice in the dark. It sounded like Professor Black's.

"Professor Black?" Remus whispered into nothing.

"Yes, it's James and I."

Remus squinted his eyes and was startled when out of nowhere Professor Black and Professor Potter appeared. They turned on the lights, and soon enough Sirius and Remus were standing in front of each other wands a ready.

"Professor Black, prepare to perish,"

Sirius snorted at Remus' words. What was he doing? He wasn't going to duel with a student especially one he liked. "Look, Lupin, as much as I'd love to duel, I can't."

"You can't?" Remus asked.

"No, of course not."

"Scared Black?"

"No," Sirius said frustrated. "I'd rather do this."

With one quick movement, he crashed his lips gently on Remus' own. He felt Remus freeze under his lips but soon Remus responded with as much as passion as Sirius. He felt blissful like nothing else mattered as long as he was with Remus.

"We're still here!" James and Lily shouted.

Sirius laughed loudly, and Remus blushed as they parted away.

"Duel over."


End file.
